Allarion
Description History Allarion was found as a baby in a human village close to the land known as the Gate of the Gods, in the world of Umer. It was said that the baby was black of hair and of olive skin, but suddenly had changed from one night to the other during the visit of a Cleric of Apsu, who had come to deal with a drought. The baby was to the Cleric as a sign of a divine omen, signaling the first rains, and after the parents taking a donation of 127 silver pieces. He was taken to the center of the faith of Apsu, the God of Civilization, Lakes, Rivers and Rain, Lifewater Bay. He was baptized as Allarion (Petrichor in Celestial) Venthras ("Of Fortune" in Draconic, a common last name with orphans that means the child belongs to no family but the winds of fate). He was an angry, volatile child, who could not be handled by the clerics and after punching the nose of an instructor at the age of nine, was transfered to the Paladin Order. Rigorous discipline, punishment, and the struggle to keep up with the other trainees managed to finally calm his temper and learn camaraderie on the last, hardest couple of years and the final trials. The night after he was anointed a Paladin, he found himself drawn to the Shrine of Apsu inside the temple. He woke up four years later from a deep trance, with only one sentence engraved in his mind: "Find the Bloodlands". Allarion would explain this to the Arch-Priestess of the Faith and she accepted that to be his mission. The last thing he recalled after appearing in the First City of the Bloodlands was that he was standing near a crossroads, about to go to the capital, Uribal. Allarion as an adventurer of the First City fought a myriad of creatures for the sake of the city and managed to take in many details regarding the barriers that protected the city, even creating a place for healing and caring for the orphans, old and infirm, called the Lifewater Asylum. He also fell in love with a female Piper named Elaina Merryweather, with whom he adopted a baby. But that came to be undone as the world ended and came to be remade in a new divine covenant of non intervention. Only a handful of his friends and adventurers in general survived, living a new life in the Atoll. Allarion tried to survive and deal with his personal demons in relative isolation, but tried to make a temple for training on an abandoned monastery. That was befote the Atoll collspsed. The paladin lives in one of the two orc longships he bought from an orc tribe that stood where now the City of Septabas is. Abilities Allarion excels at two weapon close-quarters combat, having a training akin to a fighter's. He also has high sustainability, due to he ability to heal and protect himself through his supernatural powers. The divine has also blessed the paladin with the ability to imbue his weapons with celestial spirits, an increased capability to withstand effects, a protection to a myriad of mental effects, immunity to most and the ability to be a true bane for evil creatures. His magic equipment mainly improves his melee fighting capabilities, charisma and flight. Allarion is naturally gifted in convincing and mediating, although doesnt tend to be as socially exposed as others. He is also scholared in both theological and planar subjects. He tends to be rather wary in combat, which can become a dangerous weakness due to the initial relative inaction. Relations Trivia